1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power generator and particularly to an environmental energy-saving power generator with high capability of power generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a power generator, a consumable fuel is used to convert heat energy into a required electric energy, or a natural energy, such as solar power, wind power, hydraulic power, is converted into a required energy. The power generator consuming the fuel is further widespread in daily life. Environmental protection is valued recently, so the industries of solar power generation and wind power generation depending on the natural energy source are developed like the sun at high noon.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.